dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Daemon Evokers
Daemon Evokers are a group of people who have the ability to summon spirit animals History To be added Known Families Dragon * Nuada * Brigid Wolf To be added Elk To be added Bear To be added Rabbit To be added Frog * Royal Advisor Relevant Parables The Moon Prophecy (from Return of the Salt Princess) In a time when humans were still living peacefully with nature, there was a clan called the Deamon Evokers. This clan was blessed by various spiritual animals based on each family's inheritance. They also had the ability to communicate with nature. The clan was highly respected for their powers. Humans looked up to them as teachers, as philosophers, as intercessors for nature, and as prophets and magicians.However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Deamon Evokers could not bear the humans' selfish and indiscriminate use of natural resources. Thus the Deamon Evokers chose to live apart from the humans and used magic to isolate their home on the hill from the outside world. Living in isolation meant that there were no fresh bloodlines from the outside. The population of the clan shrunk. The situation was bleak. The clan was falling into despair until the day the Dragon Prince was born. From the start, everyone could feel his power. Was this a sign that the clan might yet not become extinct? Then, the full moon came and with it came a prophecy of hope: "The one with dragon blood must meet with the one descended from a cursed bloodline saved by love, a bloodline that has been touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. Their union will bring renewal to the clan." Everyone in the clan rejoiced except for the Dragon Prince. He knew his duty was to fulfill the prophecy and revive his clan. However, he secretly wanted to marry for love, and not for the sake of a prophecy. One day, he met a beautiful Princess who had somehow broken into their sacred forest. As he got to know the Princess and fell in love with her, he became certain that she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy. His clan would be saved. The Moon Rabbits '(''from Moonlight Romance) Long ago, in the mythical age, there was a Daemon Evoker whose spirit animal was a rabbit. She fell in love with a fabled king who was descended from a god of archery. The king was a hero who shot down the other nine suns in the sky. Because of his ancestry, the king was immortal, but the rabbit girl was not. Wanting to live with her beloved forever, she asked the witch in her clan for an elixir of eternal life. Now, this witch, whose spirit animal was a frog, knew of forbidden magic. She gave the rabbit girl her desire. However, the witch did not warn her of the side effects of this elixir of eternal life. Innocently, the rabbit girl drank the elixir. Immediately, she grew as light as a feather and flew all the way to the moon. The girl could find no way to go back down to Earth. All she could do was fruitlessly experiment with creating elixirs to fix her curse. Perhaps as a side effect of the original elixir or perhaps because of her own loneliness, the girl's Daemon split into many rabbits. Legend says that on the night of the full moon, the girl will send one of her spirit rabbits down to Earth to help a person in need. It is said that if you are in danger of being parted from your beloved, the rabbit girl will surely send you help if you ask for it. '''The Princess from the Moon (from Moonlight Romance) Once upon a time, a childless couple found a mysterious plant that glowed with silvery moonlight. Upon cutting it open, they found an infant the size of a finger. The baby grew up quickly into an elegant maiden, whose beauty was as indescribable as a mirage in the moonlight. Over time, news of her beauty spread, and royalty from all over came to ask for her hand in marriage. The maiden rejected everyone, for as she grew older, she remembered her identity as a Princess of the Moon. By celestial law, if she fell in love with a person who lived on Earth, both she and the man would be punished. However, the heart does not listen well to logic. Though she tried to resist, the princess fell in love with a man on Earth. In due time, their romance was discovered, and they were both punished. The man was cursed to turn into a wolf and left to howl at the moon in grief for eternity. As for the princess, she was brought back to the moon to be wiped of all her memories and sent back to Earth as a baby. Whenever the princess remembered her beloved and tried to search for him, she was sent back to the moon to repeat the whole cycle as punishment. It is said that the Daemon Evokers believe that the wolf man was one of their ancestors. They believe that one day, they might meet the exiled princess under the moonlight, fruitlessly searching for her beloved. Notable Members * Nuada * Princess Brigid * Royal Advisor Gallery RSP Nuada summons Solais.jpg|Nuada and his Daemon Solais RSP Brigid and Dracaena.jpg|Princess Brigid and her Daemon Dracaena Dp14popup05.jpg Dp14popup20.jpg Dp14popup21.jpg Dp14popup36.jpg Dp14popup42.jpg RSP The Moon Prophecy parable.jpg|The Moon Prophect parable image MR Moon Rabbits parable.jpg|The Moon Rabbits parable image RSP_Elk_Daemon_plaque.jpg|Elk Daemon plaque RSP_Wolf_Daemon_plaque.jpg|Wolf Daemon plaque RSP_Bear_Daemon_plaque.jpg|Bear Daemon plaque Category:Affiliations Category:Characters Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:Daemons Category:Bestiary